Oxyalkylene polymers having at least one silicon-containing functional group capable of cross-linking by formation of at least one siloxane bond (hereafter may be referred to as polymer (A)) are proposed in each document of, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication Nos. 45-36319, 46-12154 and 49-32673, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 50-156599, 51-73561, 54-6096, 55-82123, 55-123620, 55-125121, 55-131022, 55-135135, 55-137129, 3-72527, 11-60723 and 11-60724, and can be used in sealants, adhesives and the like.
However, when alkyd paint is applied to a cured material of a composition containing an oxyalkylene polymer having at least one silicon-containing functional group capable of cross-linking by formation of at least one siloxane bond, problems may occur in that the drying property (curability) of the coating is poor and, therefore, the application of the paint to the above-described cured material is practically difficult.
Examples of methods proposed for improving the drying property of the alkyd paint include a method in which a high molecular weight plasticizer is used, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-287189, and a method in which an unsaturated compound capable of reacting with oxygen in air is added, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-65407. However, these methods are not always satisfying.